Labyrinth: A Different Ending
by Xavier Masters
Summary: This was a homework project that had me write all of this that you may read. it takes place at around the bit with the crazy stairs.  their is a good chance I will not continue this, but I may.


_Hello. This was my homework project, to write an different ending. Please review and point out any flaws you might see. thank you and enjoy._

* * *

><p>Sarah had just jumped down from a higher ground, planning on landing close to Toby, and picking him up, but as she fell the stairs and pathways start breaking up into nothing but a deep dark purple void. She lands on a rocky path that leads nowhere, but even deeper into the never ending darkness. She looks around and sees Jareth walking towards her.<p>

"Give me the child." Sarah said, not an ounce of fear in her voice

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." As he spoke he walked around her, maybe trying to look intimidating.

"Generous? What have you done that was generous?"

"I have done everything you have asked! You asked that the child be taken and I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I re-altered time for you. I'm exhausted living up to your expectations of me. How's that not generous?"

"Though dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here beyond the Goblin City." Jareth looked scared and he backed away, and Sarah moved forward.

"My will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom-"

"Stop! Wait." Jareth interrupted "Look Sarah, look what I'm offering you. Your dreams." As he said this he put his hand out and summoned a crystal ball.

"And my kingdom is great."

"I ask for so little, just let me rule you and you can have everything you want." Jareth was silent for a short time.

"Kingdom as great…" Sarah muttered "Damn! I can never remember that line."

"Just fear me, love me do as I say and I will be your slave." Sarah was about to say the words that would finish him, but she didn't. She, for some unknown reason, grabs the crystal that Jareth offered; with this she took her dreams.

He showered her with gifts and jewels and dressed her like a princess. He was madly in love with her, but unfortunately she didn't feel the same way. She was quite happy there for a while, with her little brother and friends around her. Then the nice world around her started to break away.

It all started with Jareth. As said earlier, Jareth was madly in love with Sarah. And what do men do when they're in love? That's right, you guessed it! They propose. Only problem, this is a goblin king, he doesn't take no for an answer. Each time he asked she'd say "I'll think about." Sooner or later that would wear thin. Then this happened.

Sarah was in the room she was given, sitting around reading a book about the Labyrinth itself. Then Jareth walked into the room,

"Hello Sarah." Jareth greeted Sarah, happiness clear in his voice.

"Hello Jareth." Sarah's voice on the other hand sound distained. She knew what was coming and just had to wait for him to finish.

He got down on one knee, Sarah sighed.

"Sarah will you marry me?" there was a un-realist sound of glee behind Jareth voice. Sarah had had enough, she was finally going to break the truth to him, and then she was going to run. After living with him for so long, she had learned the art of moving around a person without them noticing that you were trying to get to a door.

"Jareth it's not you, it's me. I'm not ready for something like that. Honestly things wouldn't work out. So, I'm sorry to say no." when she got to 'no' her hand was on the door knob, and she was out of there! She charged down the hallways, trying to get to Toby's room as soon as possible. When she got to his room she was amazed to find that Jareth wasn't already there.

She then made her way down a filet of stairs and to the dinning-room. Sarah had gotten Jareth to let normal goblins use the giant table when he wasn't eating. So it was that hard to find the dwarf that was her best friend in this world Hoggle.

"Hoggle!" Sarah screeched at him, he didn't seem to noticed that she was scared.

"Hey Sarah, how you doing?"

"Hoggle, I need you to get Didgmus and Ludo at your house we need to talk." Ten minutes later Sarah found herself sitting on a chair at a table in a room that's walls were turning brown from lack of cleaning. Sitting around the table were a big loveable monster, a dwarf who liked gems too much, and a fox-terrier who was too proud of himself. Toby was sleeping in Sarah's arms.

"I need to get back to my own world, and fast." Sarah said in a whisper, panicked.

"Me Lady, I know of a way." Didgmus said happily.

"Go on."

"The mirror." Hoggle said before Didgmus, leaving the Fox terrier angered.

"What mirror?"

"The Mirror Jareth keeps on the wall in his master bedroom. If you break it you'll go to the one place you want to go to most. So as long as you think about home, you'll be in home."

They made a battle plan. And it went like this.

Sarah went back into the castle, were Jareth was waiting, anger presented on his face.

"Sarah."

"Jareth, I've changed my mind." Sarah said in face happiness.

"Really!" Jareth said nearly falling to the floor in shock.

"Yes."

After Jareth finally excepted that Sarah loved him, which she didn't.

The made their way to the master bedroom, to do um, you know. Jareth jumped on the bed.

"You coming Sweetie?"

"In a minuet." Sarah took a quick glance around the room and spotted the mirror. Sarah ran to the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Jareth shouted, anger and fear in his voice.

"Good bye, Jareth." Sarah smashed the mirror on the ground, and in flash of light she was back in the living room of her house.

She rushed up stairs to Toby's room, and he was there. She saw Lancelot on the ground and put it in the crib.

After that life went normal. Then her parents were leaving then her father said something that amazed her.

"If you want to go somewhere, and do teenage things we hired a babysitter."

"I have nothing to do…" She said nervously

"Well he's still coming, it took a lot of money." The parents left the house and ten minutes later the door opened and a boy who was around the same age as Sarah, his eyes were two different colours and his blond hair stuck up in random ways.

"Hello?" He said looking at Sarah surprised.

"Hello." The two would have stuck around lounger talking but Toby started crying. The two rushed into the room.

"I'll take care of this; he doesn't trust new people easily." Before she picked him up, the blond boy started singing.

"_You remind me of the babe._"

"What Babe?" Sarah asked confused, not knowing why he was singing.

"_The babe with the power._"

"What power?"

"_The power of voodoo._"

"Who do?"

"_You do!_"

"Do what?" Sarah shouted annoyed.

"_You remind me of the babe!_" by this point the boy picked Toby up and was rocking him back and forth, Toby was laughing like he knew who the boy was.

"_But that's not possible." _Sarah thought to herself, but in the end she let it go. It couldn't be anything to do with Labyrinth. The boy kept singing and Sarah helped to the best of her ability.

End.


End file.
